


Robe

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [71]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Robe Hux, false labor, mpreg Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: For @furrygeneralhux on discordHux is sure that he's in labor this time, and is prepared for it, but it's just not so.





	Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy this is for the KRB discord chat especially Tezzy since I think they're the one that encouraged me to do this and I hope they enjoy this even though I'm a Fuck who keeps deleting the discord app when I get anxious  
> No one had written mpreg robe Hux so here I am to remedy that

**Robe**

Although he already had one child, Hux had no idea what a normal birth was like. There'd been complications, and the medics had insisted he come down for a caesarean on his due date. His water hadn't broken, he didn't dilate, and he hadn't had contractions. They put him under, and he woke up all patched up, no longer pregnant, with the baby in a little incubator.

His second pregnancy was going smoothly, the opposite of his first. Since there were no issues, and the baby appeared to be perfectly healthy, the medics told him he could give birth naturally, though he could always opt for another c-section, and could use pain medication.

He'd done a lot of research about what labor was like the past few weeks, and forced Ren to look at it with him. Ren hadn't wanted to until Hux hissed at him that he had to because he was going to be there during it and wasn't going to be a useless body in the room. He'd paid more attention after that.

It was the day after his due date, and he was sure that he was having true contractions. He'd thought so yesterday, but when the cramps amounted to nothing, and stopped, they were both disappointed. This time, he was certain. He was timing the contractions, and they were coming in steady intervals.

Another one came, and he hit the timer on his datapad. Ten minutes and 26 seconds. He leaned back, and put a hand on his belly, wincing. It hurt, but not too terribly. He wasn't looking forward to the more powerful contractions, and he definitely wasn't looking forward to pushing, but he was excited to have the baby, and he was sure he'd forget all about the pain as soon as he had the baby in his arms.

He took slow and even breaths until the contraction faded. Relaxing, he looked down at his belly. The heavy swell of his abdomen was covered by the black cloth of his robe, which was soft against his skin. Research had said wearing light, disposable clothing, or soft robes, was recommended during labor if one didn't want to be naked the whole time. He'd bought this one for labor, and had put it on once he was sure he was having contractions. It was comfortable, and easy to remove. 

Everything was going according to plan. He'd already eaten, and had a bottle of water next to him. There was a medical droid on standby for when his contractions got three minutes apart, or if he felt as though something was wrong. Ren was off training, and would stop to visit their child in the medbay. The toddler was in there all day for exams and monitoring, and was due to come back in the evening, but would likely have to stay overnight. 

So he could just relax through this easy phase of labor, and make sure everything was ready for delivery and the baby.

He picked up his datapad and did some work. After another contraction, he felt a bit overheated, so he opened up his robe to expose his belly, leaving the knot tied above it to cover his chest. The baby kicked, so he rubbed his belly, reading a report.

The door opened, and he looked over to see Ren, carrying their son. So much for hours of relaxation, he thought, though he did enjoy seeing them. "You're back early."

"Khay's exam ended quickly so I thought I'd bring him back up since he was getting grumpy. Ah- are you in labor?"

"I think so. Not too bad, just over ten minutes apart." Khay whined, so Ren brought him over and gave him to Hux, putting his little oxygen tank next to them. Hux sat him on top of his belly, glad that he was small enough for him to do that. "Hello, darling. Did you miss me?" Khay hugged him, making a small noise.

"He's got enough oxygen for an hour before we have to switch him over."

Looking down at the tank, Hux could see the display on it confirmed that. Just over an hour left of air. "Khay, do you want me to read you a book?"

-

After an hour, the contractions, like the ones the day before, faded away, and didn't come back. Hux changed back into his normal clothes, frustrated. "This is so annoying!"

"You're so impatient." Ren had switched Khay to a different small tank, so he could stay with them.

"I'm tired, my back hurts, I want the baby out."

"The medics will induce your labor in four days if you haven't gone into labor by then."

"And suction the child out. That's not fair, I want to deliver naturally."

"We can always have more kids."

"...Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
